Keroro Grease
by cartoonking10749
Summary: The Grease movie with Keroro and the gang.


_**Keroro Gunsou Grease**_

CAST:

Keroro- Danny

Moa (Angol Mois)-Sandy

Natsumi Hinata- Rizzo

Giroro-Kenickie

Tamama-Doodie

Kururu-Sonny

Dororo-Putzie

Momoka Nishizawa-Frenchie

Koyuki Azumaya -Jan

Karara-Marty

Urere-Principal McGee

Taruru-Blanche

Garuru-Coach Calhoun

Sumomo-Patty Simcox

Mutsumi Saburo-Tom Chisum

Fuyuki Hinata-Angel

Tororo-Eugene

Aki Hinata-Mrs. Murdock

Zoruru-Mr. Lynch

Pururu-Nurse Wilkins

Chiroro-Vince Fontaine

Paul Moriyama-Vi

Viper-Leo

Alisa Southerncross-Cha-Cha

Disclaimer & Notes: Keroro Gunsou and related characters are property of Mine Yoshizaki. Grease storyline & roles belong to Jim Jacobs & Warren Casey (Original Musical) and Paramount Pictures for the film.

This story concept will differ from the original storyline with no inclusion of smoking, alcohol drinking etc. which are not relevant to the story.

Despite this, this will be Grease but perhaps for the modern day.

Please don't complain if you believe some roles don't suit selected chars.

Songs will be included.

IMPORTANTLY: Enjoy.

It was almost the end of a hot, wonderful summer and a couple of two were enjoying a blissful sandy beach of the coast of Japan.

They were an odd-looking pair, well, one was odd anyway.

First, there was a girl, slightly tall, with tanned skin, straw blonde short hair with a star hairclip embedded in it and wore all-white summer clothes. She definitely did not look half bad.

The other one was much shorter than the girl and only wore a lop-like hat with a star in its centre. The rest was an unusual amphibious body, also with a star in its centre. This thing was a frog in appearance.

These two were Keroro and Angol Mois, or Moa for short.

The couple had enjoyed their time together throughout the summer whether it was sand castle-making, peaceful strolls across the rocks and shore line or even a romantic gaze at the sunset. But sadly for the both of them, Moa had some bad news.

"I'm going back home – I might never see you again."

"Don't, don't talk that way, Moa." Said Keroro, who wasn't very keen about the news either.

"But it's true. I've just had the best summer of my life and now I have to go away. It isn't fair."

Keroro knew she was very sad about this, he was too. But the poor girl was fighting back very stubborn tears. So, he jumped and kissed her.

She immediately broke out of it, using her special nickname for the frog.

"Uncle, please don't spoil it."

"It's not spoiling it, Moa. It's only making it better."

She smiled down at him for making her feel a little better. He returned the smile.

Then her smile diminished in a heartbeat.

"Uncle, is this the end?" she asked, very concerned about the possibility.

Keroro gave her his most confident grin "Of course not, it's only the beginning."

(Main title)

The scene shifts to the first day of Pokopen High School, where students of various kinds, from human to non-human, are meeting each other before getting to class.

Three particular students, frog-like in looks were roaming around the front grounds playing "froggy in the middle" with a lunch bag.

The one that was holding the bag now looked like a cute tadpole-like with a Japanese beginner's sign on both its stomach and floppy headwear.

It swiftly tossed the bag into the air towards its partner: A blue frog dressed with similar headwear and a face mask over the mouth. Shuriken stars were symbolised on the same areas as was the previous creature's. It returned the bag right before being pushed into a hedge by the middle frog, who was yellowy-orange in colour with spirals as symbols as well as whirly-lens glasses and what appears to be a headset of DJ-like muffs.

"Gimme that back, Tamama!!" yelled the yellowy frog.

"Ugh, you're not supposed to eat this Kururu, you're supposed to bury it." giggled the tadpole with a fake disgusted look, returning the bag to its owner.

"Hey, that's a homemade lunch!" barked the owner.

"Your old lady dragged her carcass out of bed for you?" replied the blue frog who joined up with them after his hedge encounter.

"C'mon Dororo, she does it every year on the first day of school." admitted the embarrassed bespectacled amphibian.

"Big deal, big deal!" Tamama really couldn't care.

Just then they spotted a reddish colured frog with a belt around the chest area and a scar above the right eye. On the hat was a skull symbol.

This frog was making an alien nerd drop his books, by means of poking with a big artillary gun.

"Giroro!" they called in unison, addressing the frog by name and to greet him.

"Where were you all summer?" questioned Dororo.

"What are you, my mother?" smirked Giroro, straightening up his belt.

"I was just asking." answered Dororo, dropping a sweatdrop.

"I was workin', which is more than any of you kids could say.'

"Working?" questioned Kururu

"That's right, I was luggin' boxes at Bargain City, moron." growled the red frog.

"Nice job!" shot back Kururu with a sarcastic tongue of poison.

"Bite me!" hissed Giroro "I'm saving up to get me some wheels."

"Yeah? Wanna hear what I did?" asked Dororo again.

"No." muttered Giroro, deflating the blue frog's enthusiasm a bit.

"Hey, there's Gunsou-san!"

They all looked in the same direction at the very mention of their group leader's nickname and sure enough, there was Keroro chatting up a few human girls by his cute appeal. He smiled with he saw his group coming in his direction and excused himself.

"Good to see you guys". He shouted cheerfully as he huddled with his buddies.

"Hey, uh, you see any new broads over there?" asked Giroro, making Keroro grin wider.

"Nah, just the same old chicks everybody's playing with." He replied in a somewhat cool, yet cocky manner.

"Hey, so, what did you do all summer, Keroro, huh? questioned the reddish frog.

"I was hanging around down the beach, you know…. You know!"

"I bet it's tough with all those chicks hanging around you." commented Kururu.

"Yeah, well the only thing that hangs around you Kururu are the flies." joked Dororo.

"Yeah, right here Dororo, huh!"

"Hey, h-how was the action at the beach?" asked Giroro, sticking to the point.

"Ooh. It was flipping. I did uh, I did meet this one chick. She was uh, she was sorta cool, you know."

"You mean she puts out?" questioned the yellowish frog, arching a brow.

"Oh come on Kururu, is that all you ever think about?" smirked the frog leader.

"Ku-ku-ku-ku.-ku!" Chuckled Kururu, displaying his trademark laugh with a hand over his mouth.

The bell of the band of amphibians went off into school.

Amidst the still gathering crowd, two girls were making their way through. The first girl was Angol Mois and the other was a pink jacket clad girl with bright aqua blue hair. They were in discussion.

"Do I look OK, Momoka" Moa anxiously asked her friend.

"Sure, you look good."

"I'm really nervous. You know."

"You look terrific."

Moa stopped to observe the building ahead.

"So, this is Pokopen?" she spoke.

"Yep, you'll love it." answered Momoka.

"I loved the last school I was at. I wish I was there right now. Still, I'm no stranger when it comes to Heartbreak." She sighed, wandering off in thought.

Momoka raised a brow.

"Why? You got psoriasis?"

At the school's parking area, a bright pink car pulled up at a chosen space and two characters popped out the front. They were both wearing matching pink jackets along with regular mini skirts. One, who the leader of this particular group, was a girl with reddish hair styled like fopping ears and the other was a frog with a spiky dark blue floppy hat and light green skin with matching eyes.

They both observe the environment around them and stood there, waiting for someone.

"Well Karara, here we are again." sighing the human girl.

"Yeah, but this time we're seniors, Natsumi." replied her shorter co-hort.

"And we're going to rule the school!" grinned the leader, joining in a laugh with Karara.

In a second, they spotted another member of their own, making her way from tree to pole, eventually landing next to them. She wore the same pink jacket and mini skirt the other girls wore, but her long black hair was held in place by a big bow. Karara was not impressed with the late arrival's way of getting to school.

"Koyuki, that is so adolescent."

"But we are adolescent!" giggled Koyuki.

"We don't have to flaunt it." smiled Natsumi put on some sunglasses before leading her two comrades towards the school's entrance. "Come on girls. Let's go get 'em."

In the school office, a blue tadpole with a orange and yellow raindrop emblem was scouting on knees for this semester's schedules until a voice grabbed its attention.

"Taruru, do you have the new schedules?"

"Yes, Principal Urere, I just had my hand on them" the youngster replied to a soft lavender frog with an exclamation mark emblem.. The principal of Pokopen High.

"Oh good, they'll be nice and smudged."

Taruru handed over the schedules.

"Here we are. If it had been a snake it would've bitten me ."

Principal Urere looked at the papers with dissatisfaction and a tiny hint of annoyance.

"Taruru, these are the schedules we couldn't find for last semester. Now, maybe next year, you'll find the ones for this semester."

And with that, he returned the papers and stormed off.

Meanwhile horseplay was in full swing down in the hallway, which wasn't really surprising truth be told.

Many staff members were already booking in.

The first two were in discussion. Zoruru, a grey cyborg-like amphibian and Miss Aki, a tall black-haired bespectacled woman.

"I've got Giroro again" sighed the half-robot creature.

"He's been here longer than I have." Smiled the human.

Also booking in was school nurse Pururu, a cute lilac purple tadpole with a yellow and pink heart symbol.

"It's the first day of school and already, my castor oil is missing."

"Hmm. How many days to 'til Christmas vacation?"

"86" came a reply from behind.

Both staff members turned around to see the new student, Angol Mois.

"86?" asked Miss Aki a bit bewildered.

"I'm counting each day for each month" smiled the naïve newcomer.

"Oooh" the staff members nodded the, went off for their own individual classes and school jobs, leaving Moa by herself.

"Can I help you dear?" spoke the voice of the principal as he arrived on the scene.

"Oh yes, this is my first day at school. I'm not really sure where I'm supposed to be."

"Oh, welcome to Pekopen. You'll have to fill out a few of these forms, but.."

Something caught Urere's attention.

"Excuse me for a minute." He spoke before leaving, almost in a hurry, Moa preceded to fill out the aforementioned forms or would have done if she had something to write with.

Luckily, Taruru was nearby hands filled with pencils.

She asked for one and received it.

The hallway population scattered at the mere bellow of the bell, leaving only Keroro and his gang to remain. They were given papers stating the new classes and teachers for the semester. And as usual Kururu was complaining.

"Geez Every teacher I have this year has at least flunked me once."

"Yeah, well if you don't watch it, you'll be spending all your time in Urere's office" cautioned Tamama, but that only stirred his friend's cockiness.

"Oh yeah, well this year, he's gonna wish he would never see me."

"Oh yeah and what are you going to do?"

"I just ain't gonna take any of his trash talk, that's all. I take no trash talk from nobody."

The other members halted instantly the moment they saw Urere, but Kururu didn't notice and continously muttered about the principal.

"Kururu." came the voice that snapped the yellow frog out of his cockiness, leaving him turned around and sweat-dropping.

"Hello Sir."

"Aren't you supposed to be in your homeroom, by now?"

"I was just going for a walk."

"You were dawdling, weren't you?"

"Yes Sir."

"That is no way to start a new semester, Kururu."

The aforementioned chuckled nervously, but inside his head was a broken record of cusses aimed at the principal. Urere continued.

"Perhaps a session of banging erasers after school would put you on the right track?"

"Yes Sir."

"Are you just going to stand there all day?"

"Um, no, sir. I mean, yes, sir. I mean I'm just um…"

"Well, which is it, yes or no?"

"No, sir."

"Good, then move."

"Yes, sir."

And with that, Urere strolled back to the office.

Now it was Keroro who was cocky as he coolly walked to his friend with a big grin on his face.

"I'm sure glad you didn't take any of his trash talk, Kururu. You really would have told him off."

Everyone joined with his laughter, except of course Kururu, as they head off to the stairs.

Passing down the stairs was a nerdy red tadpole, bearing a three-bump circle symbol and glasses and cradling some handbooks under the left arm.

Hey Tororo. How are you doing?" Kururu addressed the similar looking amphibian by name.

"Hi Fellas"

"Did you have a nice summer? Shake, baby" Tamama offered his hand.

Tororo shook it and got shocked by the hand buzzer.

The gang preceded to fiddle with the nerd like rubbing his head and straightening him.

In the office, Principal Urere, written introduction announcement in hand, was ready for the New School Year speech. Taruru on the other hand was having a spot of typewriter-related trouble. That would have to be settled later, as Urere gestured him to the opening xylophone chimes for the announcement and quickly the blue tadpole did as command.

The principal cleared his throat and began.

"Good Morning boys and girls, humans and aliens. And welcome to what we are sure would be our greatest year at Pekopen. Saturday night will be our first prep rally and bonfire, and I want to see all of you students out there with plenty of support for coach Garuru and the Pekopen Powerhouses.

If you can't be an athlete, be an athletic supporter.

And now for the really good news, and probably one of the most exciting things to ever happen at Pekopen High. The National Bandstand television show has selected Pekopen as a representative high school and will do a live broadcast from our very own gym."

That got all the students's approval by the mass. Anyway Urere continued, excited about this too.

"It is our chance to show the entire nation what fine, bright, clean-cut, wholesome students we have here at Pekopen."

He regretted saying that, knowing that sentence alone was too good to be true with some of the students.

As if on cue, a screaming female ran out of a classroom after finding a science autopsy specimen in her bag.

Several students chuckled, but not much as Giroro, Keroro and Dororo.

They have the right since they were responsible for this.


End file.
